Like Father, Like Son
by noodlum
Summary: PROBABLY WON'T BE CONTINUED! NOT HAPPY WITH THE WRITING! Does what it says on the tin. Not sure about pairings yet, but it's definitely an Adam fic. :D


**Disclaimer: **What would Anthony E. Zuiker be doing on FanFiction?

**a/n: **Came to me kind of randomly... I also think Adam doesn't get enough of a spotlight. :D

Adam hummed quietly to himself as he worked. His music player was at home charging, so his own voice would have to do. He was pulling fibres out of the victim's shirt when Danny joined him.

"Adam, you get anything from the trace on the vic's hands?"

Adam pulled the sample towards him. "Yeah, it came back as cyanoacrylate."

"Super glue. It would have had to have got on him post-mortem, otherwise there would be stuff stuck on it."

Adam looked thoughtful "Didn't Sid say all his teeth were removed?"

"That's right," Danny confirmed.

"Maybe our killer was trying to prevent us from identifying the vic. I mean there's no way we can run prints or search dental records. After what happened to his face it'll make it difficult for anyone to identify him."

"This sick bastard is doing a good job of covering his tracks. What about these fibres?" Danny asked reaching for them. A thud was his reply. He looked to his left and found Adam lying on the floor behind the table. "Adam, what the hell?"

"I'm not here!" He mouthed urgently.

Danny looked through the glass doors of the trace lab and saw an average height man with curly, reddish-brown hair, talking to Sheldon Hawkes. Hawkes turned away from the man and opened the door.

"Danny have you seen Adam? He was in here a moment ago."

"He, uh.."

"He's right there," said the man, pointing behind the table.

Adam cursed under his breath and on the way up pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Dropped my pen," he said, standing tall.

"Idiot," muttered the man, turning out into the hallway.

Hearing the remark, Danny followed Adam, not trusting the visitor.

.

"What are you doing here?" Adam hissed at his father.

"I could ask you the same thing. Still playing with chemicals?"

Adam had no reply for the man standing in front of him.

"You're as much of a geek now as you were when you left home. All those computers and games. And that Spiderman figure, I can't believe you still have that," Michael Ross said, laughing.

"How did you-?"

"Your Landlord is easily persuaded kid."

Adam was furious. "_Don't _call me kid. Why are you here?" he demanded.

"It's your mother, she's in the hospital. And she's asking for you."

Worry flitted across the lab tech's face. "What did you do to her?" He asked fiercely.

"I didn't do anything," Michael replied, slightly bemused by his son's aggressiveness. "She's ill, with pneumonia. It's not that serious."

The knot in Adam's chest loosened slightly. "How did you know I worked here?"

"I found your address, went there and I saw some stuff out on your table."

Adam's ears turned red. Michael continued: "You want a promotion, to be a CSI," he teased.

"Don't mock me. I turned out better than you'll ever be."

"You seem brave in front of your cop friends Adam. That's one thing different about you," Michael indicated Hawkes and Danny, who were standing not too far away, trying not to listen.

Adam snapped. He lunged for his father. Michael being stronger, pushed back. Adam landed painfully on the ground. Sheldon ran forward and grabbed Michael, holding him back. Danny saw that Adam was about to get up and stood on his lab coat. It was a cheap shot but he didn't want his friend in trouble. Adam stumbled backwards and landed in a heap at Danny's feet.

Sheldon held tightly on to Michael. "_Sir_, I think you should leave."

Michael shrugged him off. He looked at Adam. "Get up off your ass boy, show some respect. I left your mother's phone number in your apartment. I just hope she isn't ashamed of what you've become." Hawkes quickly lead him towards the stairs.

.

Adam was still sitting on the floor. His face was flushed from frustration. Danny pulled him to his feet. "You OK?"

Adam looked at Danny. "Yeah, I'm, I'm good," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Mac came round the corner. He paused at the sight of Adam. "Adam can you come here a second?" he asked frowning.

The lab tech followed his boss without a word.


End file.
